El último adiós
by KitsuDei
Summary: /EdWin/ Todo había sido "Paz y felicidad" y uno que otro conflicto, hasta que Win llegó con la noticia dos semanas atrás. -ONE SHOT-


Hola! Bueno, acá les traigo mi primer fic EdxWin, sinceramente no me sentía muy segura de hacerlo, no sabía cómo.

Pero antes de que empiecen a leer fíjense en esto:

"El último adiós" – Diálogo normal.

"_El último adiós"_ – Pensamientos del personaje.

"(N/A: El último adiós)" – Notas, cof cof interrupcionesrompebolas, de la autora.

"~ El último adiós ~" – Indicación de cambio. Ejemplo: cambio de lugar, de tiempo, etc.

"..." – Minutos luego.

Eso es todo por ahora. :3

El último adiós

Hace un año y medio que Ed y Al habían vuelto del otro lado de la puerta. Todo había sido "Paz y felicidad" y uno que otro conflicto, hasta que Win llegó con la noticia dos semanas atrás.

_Flash__Back_.

_Solo se encontraban 3 personas en la casa en Rizembool, la cual estaba mucho más grande que como la que los hermanos recordaban, a causa de los grandes ingresos de la tienda: Ed, Al y la abuela Pinako, mientras que Winry había quedado a cargo de la tienda de Automail, ya que su abuela no podía por dolores de espalda causadas por un simple echo: La vejez. _

_Pinako se encargaba de cocinar para la cena, mientras que Ed y Al discutían._

_¡No Al, te estoy diciendo que si haces eso harás que explote la batería de la maquinaria! – gritaba uno._

_¡Hermano te estoy diciendo que eso no es posible! – Respondía el otro – ¡si miras esta parte de aquí – decía mientras señalaba un punto en un gráfico encima de la mesa – te darás cuenta que tu teoría es completamente errónea!_

_¡Claro que no! ¡Mi teoría es completamente cierta! – seguía la discusión._

_¡Hermano eres un cabeza dura!_

_¡Si no me crees inténtalo y verás que explotará! – sus miradas eran tan fulminantes una a la otra que se pensaría dos veces quedarse en el mismo lugar, solo por si acaso, se incendiaba el lugar._

_Se escuchó el ruido de la puerta abrirse y luego una voz ya conocida anunció su llegada "¡Llegué!"._

_Nadie se molestó en contestar, Ed y Al estaban muy ocupados matándose con la mirada y bueno... la abuela Pinako solo estaba __**algo**__ sorda que digamos. Winry se molestó por esto. Gritó para sus adentros y luego se dispuso a "hablar":_

_¡DIJE QUE LLEGUÉ! ¡Y TRAIGO NOTICIAS! – gritó captando la atención de todos los presentes._

_¿Que pasa Win? – preguntaron los 3 al unísono._

_¡Pasa que me dieron una autorización para ir a trabajar a una ciudad de lo más genial! ¡Y lo mejor es que al ser una ciudad de las que poseen la mejor reputación de la zona imagínense lo que la gente debe pagar por una pieza de Automail! – decía la rubia con brillitos en los ojos._

_¡Te felicito! – volvieron a decir los tres al unísono, uno con mas ganas que otro pero aún así al mismo tiempo._

_¿Cuándo partirás Winry? – preguntó Pinako._

_En dos semanas, abuela. – respondió Win._

_¿Y por cuanto te irás? – Preguntó Ed - ¿cuatro días?, ¿una semana?_

_Pues... me iré por 6 meses... – respondió bajando un poco la cabeza._

_¿¡SEIS MESES!?_

_Fin__del__Flash__Back_.

Así es, Winry se iría 6 meses. _¿Los dejaría solos a él y a Al? ¿En tan poco tiempo ya los iba a dejar solos? ¿Los dejaría a apenas un año y medio de su regreso? __**¿Me dejaría a mí?**_ Esas eran las preguntas que rondaban por la cabeza de Ed, esas mismas preguntas eran las que no lo dejaban dormir tranquilo.

Él sabía lo que sentía por Winry, tan solo se negaba a admitirlo. Estaba completamente enamorado de ella.

Pero

_¿Qué derecho tengo yo para quejarme de eso? Yo hice lo mismo, siempre lo hacía, me iba con Al y ella sufría._ – Pensaba

Debía sentirse feliz por ella, por una parte lo estaba, pero por la otra, cual era la mayoría, se sentía enfadado y sumamente triste porque la _volvería_ a perder.

Pero una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

¿Hermano? – escuchó que le decían de la cama de enfrente - ¿No puedes dormir cierto?

No... – respondió en un leve susurro.

¿Es por ella verdad?

Si. – dijo en otro susurro.

Hermano, yo creo que debes aclarar todo mañana.

¿De que serviría? – Decía Ed con desgano y una voz apenas audible – Se iría igual.

Pero no te estarías torturando así hermano... – Dijo Al sintiendo pena por su nii-san.

Ya no te preocupes Al. He pasado por mucho como para sentirme mal por esto. – Aunque sí lo hacía. Esto fue lo último que se escucho en la habitación antes de que quedaran rendidos por el sueño.

~ A la mañana siguiente ~

Hermano despierta – repetía y repetía Al mientras tambaleaba de un lado para el otro a Ed, quién estaba tan dormido como Tutankamón en su tumba. – ¡Hermano se hace tarde!

La paciencia de Al parece infinita, pero no, cada cosa tiene su límite. – Hermano, si no te quieres levantar por las buenas... será por las malas. – y salió de la habitación.

Unos minutos luego Al regresó... ¿Con un balde en las manos?

Sí, era un balde lo que traía, un balde, no una simple botella, si no que un balde.

Y ¿Qué hizo Al con el balde? Bueno, resulta que el balde estaba lleno de agua con cubitos congelados (N/A: ¿De dónde sacó los cubitos? Ni yo lo sé.) Y se la volcó descaradamente a su hermano, que dormía placentera y cómodamente en esa blanda cama. Pronto sus "dulces sueños" fueron suplantados por un grito y varios cubitos en la espalda.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – eso fue lo que se escuchó, digamos si hubiera ocurrido en Japón... se escuchó hasta en Chile. - ¿¡¡QUÉ DEMONIOS!!? – gritaba el chico mientras que con los brazos buscaba inútilmente los cubitos en su espalda a través de la musculosa negra con la que siempre dormía (N/A: si! Eso significa que nuestro Ed sigue siendo tan petiso como siempre! ^,^ Si tan solo tomaras algo de leche u.u. Ed: ya que me tengo que soportar que me digas microorganismo unicelular y encima ahora venís a joderme con la leche!. Kitsu: Ps será mejor que lo aceptes porque éste es mi fic :D).

Vamos hermano se hace tarde..

¿Tarde?, ¿tarde para qué? – preguntó mientras se "tranquilizaba".

Ya hay que partir a la estación de trenes, - respondió Al – Win ya se adelantó con la tía y yo me quede a despertarte.

Ps, que forma de despertar a alguien... – razono un poco lo que Al le había dicho... - ¡¿CÓMO?! ¡¿QUE WINRY Y LA ANCIANA YA SE FUERON!?

En eso se cambiaron, bah, mas que cambiaron solo Ed se cambió ya que Al ya estaba así desde hace una media hora.

~ En la estación ~

"_Pasajeros del tren hacia Grimbly Teeks, favor de abordar su tren. Repito..."_

Winry, ese es tu tren – afirmó Pinako.

Si... _espero que Al y Ed lleguen a tiempo... si no no podré despedirme de ellos. – _Pensaba Winry.

¡HEEEY WINRY, ANCIANA!

Genial, ya llegó el enano

¡ANCIANA NO CREAS QUE NO TE ESCUCHÉ, NO ESTOY SORDO COMO TÚ! – gritaba Ed desde unos metros.

"_Pasajeros del tren hacia Grimbly Teeks, favor de abordar su tren. Repito..."_

En ese momento Ed y Al ya estaban junto a Win y Pinako.

¿Ya te vas? – preguntó Ed con desánimo y ocultando una cara de tristeza.

Si.

Adiós abuela, adiós Al. – saludaba a sus seres queridos con una sonrisa. Se acercó a Ed – adiós, Ed.

Pero en el momento en que éste último alzó la mirada, Winry plantó un beso rápido y corto en sus labios. Se escuchó el ruido de la pipa de Pinako golpear el piso, y si no tuviera la dentadura postiza pegada a la encía hubiera tenido el mismo destino que la pipa. Al simplemente estaba en otro mundo imaginándose quién sabe qué cosas.

Ed estaba completamente paralizado, al igual que rojo. Soñó tantas veces con ese momento, pero claro, no de ese modo. Aunque los dos hubieran deseado permanecer mas tiempo así, ese molesto llamado los interrumpió, entonces Winry se separó en un rápido movimiento y fue corriendo hacia su tren. Saludó desde las ventanillas.

Y luego no fue vuelta a ver. El tren ya se había ido. Dejando a un más confundido Ed vagando en quién sabe que universo, no estaba en este mundo, no su mente.

Ese había sido_ el último adiós_, en los próximos seis meses vivirá con la duda de saber qué fue ése beso, ¿significó algo? Simplemente no lo sabemos...

Fin

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció este One Shot? Espero que les haya gustado :D. Y obviamente muchas gracias por leerlo n.n. Les agradecería muchísimo si me dejan algún review saben?. Bueno que anden de lo mejor posible! :). Los quiere **K**i_tsu_.

PD: Les dejo el trabajo de que se imaginen el final que quieran o si no, déjenlo así y punto xD. Jaa ne ~


End file.
